Untold Future
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: In world of danger can you think about what your future will behold? Will you live to see that future come to past? Or will you leave behind all the dreams you once had? This is the story of Marlene McKinnon's Untold Future.


**Hey everyone. This is a story for the Archeology assignment for Hogwarts School of Wtichcraft and Wizardry. I choose to write for the Task 3: Riches. The task was to write about someone planning for the future. I again with Marlene McKinnon and paired her with Sirius Black. There maybe mention of character death. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

Lily and I sat huddled together in the Gryffindor Common Room watching our boyfriends talk Quidditch strategy in the far corner. I looked over at Lily, who had been dating James for almost a half a year, who had a small smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"The future," she said dreamily.

I raised my eyebrow at her. With all that was going on she was still planning into the future. A future we weren't all assured of with the increasing Death Eater attacks.

"Lily," I said cautiously, "you know sometimes things don't always work out. What if some of don't really have a future to look forward to? What if the Death Eaters attack one us? Or more?"

"We can't just think about those factors though. There's so much more to look forward to than what the Death Eaters are doing. Like maybe..." She stopped short still deep in thought.

"Maybe what Lils?"

"Maybe if you and Sirius get married after me and James do we could become parent around the same time."

"And our children could be born around the same time," I continued her thought.

"And they'd go to Hogwarts together. Probably be in the same house together too."

I nodded.

"Your still dubious about this thinking of the future thing. Aren't you Marlene?"

I nodded. After all one of my neighbors had been attacked and killed by Death Eaters during the summer. I sighed knowing that Lily wouldn't give up thinking about the future. "I think I'm a little tired, Lily," I told her. "I think I'll head up to bed a little early."

"I hope you aren't upset about what I was talking about," Lily said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I"m not," I told her. "Like I said just a little tired."

After saying our good nights and giving Sirius a quick peck on the cheek and a good night I headed up to my dormitory. The 7th year girls dormitory. I quickly showered and changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I couldn't help but continue to think about what Lily had been talking about earlier in the Common room.

I smiled as I pictured Sirius proposing marriage to me in a room filled with our friends and family. Even though I knew that Sirius wasn't in contact with his actual family James' family was like Sirius'. And they had told me over the summer that they thought Sirius and I were perfect for each other. They would all smile as I said yes to becoming Sirius' wife.

The picture then changed from the proposal to planning the wedding. It would be a few days after James and Lily's wedding so that before they went on their honeymoon they could be in our wedding. Lily and I would plan the dresses and color schemes for our wedding together. The two of us and our boys would go cake tasting for wedding cakes. Then after everything is bought and paid for we'd end up saying let's have a double wedding. The couples who love each other most standing up in front of their family and getting married.

Again another change of picture brought up the big day. The day Lily and I would marry James and Sirius. Sirius looked dashing in his brand new dress robes. As did James. And Lily and I would be beautiful in big puffy white wedding dresses. The girls would be in silver dresses of varying cuts and some with glitter. My father would walk me down toward Sirius and when we reached him he give him my hand. I wouldn't be able to see anything else but Sirius as we said our vows to each other like we were in a dream.

The picture in my head changed yet again to few months later when our first born child was set to be born. Lily having had her firstborn son a few days before me. She was sat by my bedside in a wheelchair still recovering from giving birth and Sirius was standing by my side as I let out all sorts obsenities. I t would take almost a day but we would bring a little girl into the world. A girl we would name after his cousin Andromeda and my best friend, who was like a sister to me, Lily. Sirius would hold first with a look of pure love in his eyes as he held both his girls in his arms.

I pictured the children growing up together. Going to elementary school until they received their Hogwarts letters. Then going to Hogwarts and getting sorted into Gryffindor like their parents before them. They both be on the Quidditch team because James and Sirius would talk it up. And the four us would go on a double date to see our children play Quidditch. They begin to date in their sixth year and Lily and I would be so happy for them. So would James and Sirius. And during their graduation from Hogwarts Lily and James' son would propose to our daughter. She'd say yes of course because the two of them are in love. They be married soon after and have their own children.

The picture changed in my mind yet again to years and years later when we were both old and gray and coming to our dying days. We would go out together. I would be Sirius' arms and we would be together forever. The way it should be.

But then something horrible occurred to me something had been lurking in the background of all my pictures that went through my head. Something dark and ominous. And everything ended in a flash of green.

I shot up in bed with a gasp of fear looking around to see that the other girls had come up some time during my dreaming sleep. I got out of bed grabbing my journal and walked from the dormitory and down to the Common room. I sat there for a while and then started jotting down all that I had seen in my dream. I knew that no one would be reading this anytime soon. Or anytime at all if I had anything to do with it.

A few years later, Sirius Black burst through a crowd of people gathering outside the McKinnon house. He had to see her one last time. He burst into her room and saw her laying there as though she was asleep. Even though he knew she wasn't. His glance caught the book she had knocked off her bedside table in her fall. That was Marlene's journal. She was always writing in that thing at Hogwarts. He picked it up and tucked it into one of his pockets. He would get around to reading it one of these days when the pain wasn't too close to him.

 **There you have it Untold Future. I hope you all enjoyed yet another one my Sirius/Marlene stories. I just really love this couple.**


End file.
